At the Other End
by Misanagi
Summary: Terry, Michael and Anthony go through war and go through peace and they get through together.


**At the Other End**

**By Misanagi**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Ships: Gen. Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein

Spoilers/Warnings: Some spoilers for DH / Angst

Summary: Terry, Michael and Anthony go through war and go through peace and the get through together.

Words: 5334

Notes: Written for clever_claws' fest for captainpookey.

* * *

Terry walks down the hall of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, heading straight for room 1704.

"You know I'm a war hero," someone is saying inside the room and Terry smirks recognizing Michael's voice.

"The only reason I'm in this bed now is because I risked my life, fighting for what's just, freedom, happiness, little children"

There's a groan and Terry walks into the room just in time to hear Anthony say, "Mike, do you _have_ to give the speech to every mediwitch that walks in here?"

"I don't," Michael says, smiling charmingly at the blond mediwitch placing a series of potion vials on Michael's bedside table. "They ask me about it and who am I to deny their curiosity?"

The mediwitch doesn't look very convinced but she still gives Michael a smile. "You need to drink all these now, Mr. Corner," she instructs, gesturing to the vials and then turns to leave. "I trust you will," she adds before exiting the room.

"She's into me," Michael tells Anthony who rolls his eyes. "Terry!" he says when he notices him standing by the door.

"She's probably delusional then," teases Terry as he walks into the room. "Alright there, Tony?"

"Good enough," Anthony says as he takes the blue vial placed on his table and downs it all in one gulp. He makes a face and washes it down with half a glass of water. "I hate this thing. At least I get to leave tomorrow."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Michael grumbles and gets a bright pink vial from the table. "I still have a few weeks trapped here." He gives the vial a disgusted look and then, resigned, downs it all. He gags and in his haste to drink some water he spills half the cup on his chest. "One down," he says, drily, "six to go."

"So you're free?" Terry asks Anthony as he conjures a straw and holds Michael's water cup ready for him as he takes his potions. He has been coming to the hospital every day and he's glad that at least one of his friends is getting out. He was lucky enough to get only minor wounds after the battle, a broken leg, bruises and cuts and a gash on his shoulder from a badly aimed spell, which was the only one to actually leave a scar. All easily fixed by the mediwizars in Hogwarts. His friends, however, hadn't been so lucky.

"More or less," Anthony says. "I have to come twice a week to get the rest of the spells for my arm. The healers say it'll take a month before movement is fully restored to the remaining fingers." He looks down at his burned and maimed left hand and the thumb twitches slightly. "That's as much as I can do now."

"It'll get better," Michael assures him, a new potion in his hand and two more waiting on the table for him. He takes the potion and coughs violently.

Terry rubs Michael's back soothingly and holds the water cup for him. After a moment Michael stops. "That's always the worst," he says, his voice hoarse.

"Big war heroes finish their potions," Terry tries to say lightly but it comes out strained.

Michael gets the next potion and holds it up. "Cheers," he says, not sounding cheerful at all.

* * *

"Can I speak with you?"

Terry looks up from his Runes translation and finds Luna Lovegood staring down at him. Michael and Anthony have paused their game of chess and they all have their eyes on the girl.

"Sure," Michael says, slowly. He's probably weary since the last time Luna approached them they were treated to thirty minutes of Hippogriff facts they most definitely hadn't asked for.

"In private," Luna adds and turns around, heading straight for the boys' dormitories.

"We might as well." Anthony shrugs and stands up to follow her.

Michael and Terry do as well and they find Luna already waiting for them in their room. Terry closes the door behind them and for the next two minutes they watch Luna inspect everything in the dormitory while humming a song.

"You said you wanted to speak with us," Anthony tries, politely.

"Yes." Luna interrupts her contemplation of Anthony's Muggle Encyclopedia to sit down on the edge of Terry's bed. "We're reforming the DA," she tells them without preamble. "There's a meeting tonight in the Room of Requirement."

The air light air suddenly turns serious. "We, who?" Terry asks.

"Neville, Ginny and me. They are getting the Gryffindors and Neville will have a word with someone in Hufflepuff tomorrow. I was in charge of getting Ravenclaw."

"I see," says Anthony. "I have a feeling you don't exactly want us to catch up on missed lessons."

They have been in back in Hogwarts for only a week and they can already see that this isn't the same school anymore. Terry's parents seemed to think that he would be somewhat sheltered from the war in Hogwarts but standing in line at the platform, waiting for his blood status to be cleared, was enough to let Terry know that the war had reached the school. Stephen and Kevin's empty beds are another dark reminder.

"We want to discuss things tonight," explains Luna, "but I don't think we'll be needing homework help."

"I'm in," Michael says a moment before Terry speaks the same words.

"I'll be there tonight," Anthony assures her as well.

Luna gives them a smile. "I knew you would. See you at nine," she says before heading for the door. "And don't forget to check your robes for billywigs before you leave. Levitation would be awfully inconvenient."

* * *

"This is depressing," Michael says, looking at the half destructed castle.

"I quite agree." Anthony nods. "I'm not exactly sure where they are planning to teach us. It's evident they still have a lot of work to do if they plan to open in September."

"Well said, Mr. Goldstein, which is why your help after classes will be much appreciated." Professor McGonagall is standing behind them, looking tired but strong. "I'm happy to see you are out of the hospital. You too, Mr. Corner."

"Thank you, Professor," Michael says.

"So we'll be helping with reconstruction?" Terry asks, glancing at the few workers trying to get the castle back in shape.

"Yes, Mr. Boot. We're a bit shorthanded and any help will be greatly appreciated."

"Is this wise?" Anthony asks and then shakes his head, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, you're short on resources and you're still willing to teach us remedial courses so we can take our NEWTs in a couple of weeks. I'm just wondering if it isn't too much strain on you and the other teachers."

"We all do as we must," McGonagall answers. "We decided to offer our students this chance because you deserve to take your exams and carry on with your lives. If after your time here you decide to retake your seventh year then you are, of course, welcomed but we didn't think it was fair to make you wait a year if you are willing to put in the extra work to graduate now. As for you being a burden, I'm sure you'll prove useful with the reconstruction efforts."

"We'll do what we can," Michael says.

"I'm sure you will." She nods. "As there aren't many of you coming back all boys from all houses will be sharing a provisional bedroom. Professor Flitwick will be here shortly to escort you." She gives them a curt nod and walks away.

"That, I didn't expect," Terry says.

"Do we know who came back?" Anthony questions.

"Padma said she would be coming," Terry points out.

Anthony waves a hand, dismissively. "We won't be sharing a dormitory with her."

"Potter and Weasley," Michael says, suddenly. "Ginny said something about it when she visited in St. Mungo's."

"Ernie? Neville? Seamus?" Anthony wonders.

"Ernie is still at St. Mungo's," Michael reminds them. "He's coming back next year with Justin. I don't know about Neville or Seamus."

"What about the Slytherins?" Anthony's voice is cold.

"Is not as if we write them regularly," Terry replies.

"Daphne came to visit me," Michael says. "Last week."

Both Terry and Anthony give him surprised looks.

"She said she's coming back," he continues, "but didn't mention anyone else."

"Well, aren't you popular, mate?" Terry laughs. "Any other fair maiden visits we need to hear about?"

"Maybe," Michael says, looking very pleased with himself.

"We'll just have to wait and see about the others," Anthony says.

"Potter will be here," Michael grumbles. "That'll be bad enough."

Terry and Anthony laugh. "He killed Voldemort," Terry says, "I think you can let the grudge go, mate."

"He's still a git," Michael mutters.

Terry and Anthony share a look.

* * *

It's past curfew and they are sneaking down to the Muggle Studies classroom. It's not the first time they're out after hours but they fear that if they get caught this time it won't be points and a week's detention.

They don't speak and make it into the room unnoticed. Once they are in, Anthony locks the door and Terry cast a light and silencing charms on the room.

"Alright," Michael says, trying to sound relaxed. "Hard part's over."

Anthony shakes his head as he starts getting books out of his satchel; texts on Muggle inventions and novels. "The subtlety of this will be missed on her. She will just destroy the books," he says, sadly.

"I know. That's why they are copies," Terry says, while looking through Alecto's desk. "Found it," he announces, holding up the dreadful book she has been using to teach them.

Anthony gives it a filthy look. The amount of lies and bigotry she has read from the book reminds him of the things his grandfather has told him about. It makes him want to rip it apart page by page.

"Muggle hunting," Michael says, disgusted, as he uses his wand to vanish the horrible painting that has been displayed on the front of the room since the term started. "Let's see what she thinks of this." He places a poster of an airplane where the painting used to be.

Anthony focuses on arranging the Muggle books and novels in the shelves while Michael continues to decorate the room with Muggle paraphernalia.

"Done" Terry announces after a moment. He was in charge of charming the words in the book to read nothing but gibberish and he looks quite pleased with himself as he returns the book to it's place.

"Me too." Anthony puts the last book in place and they wait a couple of minutes for Michael to fix a football poster before they leave, quietly, and hoping dearly they won't get caught.

* * *

Michael sits on the floor and leans his head back against the wall. He's tired but at least he's done now. He's never felt so drained after a test before but he's also relieved. He could leave now but Terry and Anthony are still finishing and Michael will wait for them.

Still, if they insist on revising Michael is ready to hex them both. He doesn't want to hear anything about the NEWTs for the next month, for the rest of his life if he can help it, really.

The doors to the classroom open and Harry Potter walks out. "Hey," he says and Michael returns the greeting with a halfhearted wave.

A moment later Harry is sitting on the floor beside him. They don't speak for a few minutes and then Harry says, "I'm waiting for Ron."

"Terry and Anthony," Michael explains.

They lapse into silence again. "Does it hurt?" Harry asks, looking at the part of the large scar visible on Michael's neck.

"Sometimes," Michael shrugs. "I have potions."

"I hear you almost died," Harry says.

"I hear you did," Michael retorts.

"Ginny tells me you are friends now," Harry states, changing the direction of the conversation not too subtly.

"We are. We've been for a while." Michael fixes Harry with a look. "I'm not trying to get back with her."

"She said I should get to know you," Harry tells him. "It's all I'm trying to do."

"Why?" Michael asks and he's genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure," Harry says and Michael can see he's not the only one uncomfortable with this conversation.

Suddenly, Michael laughs. "The mighty Harry Potter talking to a bloke he clearly doesn't like because little Miss Weasley said so?"

A small smile appears on Harry's face. "Have you ever tried arguing with her?"

"Scary," Michael says, sympathetically.

"She gets it from her mother," Harry explains.

Michael chuckles. "I'll trust you on that."

The door opens then and Ron Weasley walks out. He stops on his tracks when he notices Michael and Harry laughing. "Er, ready Harry?"

"Yes," Harry stands up. "Bye," he says to Michael and he and Ron start walking away.

"What did you put on the question about Hynkypunks?" Ron asks.

Harry groans. "Can we please not talk about NEWTs for the next month, or maybe forever?"

Michael spares Harry a look and, surprisingly, a smile.

* * *

"Ravenclaws are not supposed to get in trouble," Anthony says and lets a small smirk appear on his face as he fiddles with the wireless.

"We're also supposed to have deep discussions on Arithmancy every time we open our mouths and we haven't done that since lunch." Terry shrugs.

"Since lunch?" asks Ernie Macmillan, horrified.

"Terry started it," Michael says and points his thumb in his friend's direction.

"You were the one who went on about vectors," Terry defends himself.

"Aren't we looking for that thing on the wireless?" Ernie asks, hopefully.

"Potterwatch," Anthony specifies. "That's what they called it last time."

"And it's supposed to be news? Real news?" asks Ernie.

"Exactly," Terry says. "We only caught the end last time but we've been trying to get it for a week now."

"Brilliant having a show without a set day." Michael rolls his eyes. "No wonder it was set up by Gryffindors."

"Gryffindors?" questions Ernie.

"Lee Jordan," Anthony explains. "So the Weasley twins are probably involved as well."

"There are more people but we heard them only for a moment, we don't know who they are," Terry adds.

"I think I have something," Anthony announces excitedly.

Michael points his wand at the wireless and says clearly, "Sirius."

The static on the wireless clears and voices start to come through. "Welcome to Potterwatch," a voice announces, cheerfully. "This is River speaking, ready to bring you the latest in news."

"It _is_ real," Ernie says, awed.

Michael rolls his eyes. "We've been trying to tell you that for a bit now."

"I'll go tell Neville." Ernie stands up, hurriedly. "This is huge!"

"As we've been saying," Terry points out, drily.

Anthony smirks. "Never say Ravenclaws aren't always a source of valuable information."

"And heated Arithmancy debates," adds Terry.

"We must never forget the Arithmancy debates," Anthony agrees, wholeheartedly.

Ernie gives them a weird look and leaves.

* * *

"To being official graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Terry raises his glass high and Anthony and Michael raise theirs as well.

"To unemployment," Anthony proposes and again glasses are raised.

"To being amazingly fit unemployed graduates," Michael adds and though they laugh, Terry and Anthony raise their glasses too.

The Leaky Cauldron isn't the place where they thought they would have their 'Post NEWT Results' celebration but they decided against a Muggle bar because they didn't plan on being discreet and any place in Hogsmeade was vetoed by all of them. So they sit at a table by the wall, two empty bottles of firewhiskey already consumed and a third one halfway through.

"I'm so glad I'm clear for drinking now. I've been dying for one of these for weeks," says Michael, giving his firewhiskey a fond look.

"All of us have." Terry finishes his glass and gets the bottle to refill it. "Shared alcohol abstinence, not one of our better ideas."

"A noble one though." Michael hands his glass to Terry to refill it too. "Going without in solidarity with your friend. You would make any Hufflepuff proud. A noble effort indeed."

"You owe us," Anthony says, passing his glass as well. "If we ever ask you to give us your firstborn, remember this day."

Terry almost falls out of his chair laughing.

"Get your own first born, Goldstein." Michael has a drink. "Though what would you want with one of those, I don't know."

They both laugh and Terry uses the distraction to switch Michael and Anthony's glasses, which he finds hilarious.

"I think we lost him." Anthony gives Terry a critical look. "He's gone giddy. That state is usually followed by unconsciousness."

Michael nods, seriously. "Which usually ends with us carrying him to bed and him singing limericks."

Anthony makes a face. "Not the limericks!"

"I'm afraid so," Michael says, somberly.

"I'm still conscious," Terry points out.

"Experience tells us that not for long," Anthony says. "This is for your own good," he states before he takes Terry's glass and downs it all.

Terry opens his mouth to complain but Anthony hiccups, once, twice and then collapses in a fit of giggles periodically interrupted by the hiccups.

"We lost him." Michael shakes his head disappointed and finishes his own glass.

"There was an Old Man with a gong," Terry starts, merrily.

"Who bumped at it all day long; But they called out, 'O law! You're a horrid old bore!' So they smashed that Old Man with a gong."

"Oh, Merlin!" Michael says and buries his head in his arms.

* * *

Anthony takes a deep breath and steels himself. The pain comes and he hears himself scream. It's forever before he has control of his body again. He's on the floor and soon there are hands on him helping him up.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

Anthony nods, his vision clears and he sees Michael and Terry in front of him.

"She didn't let me finish," Anthony says when he thinks he can speak again. It comes out a little shaky anyway.

"Do you think any further information on the television would have spared you?" asks Terry and there's amusement clear in his voice.

"Well, no, not exactly. I just thought it would be informative for her to find out," he says and tries to ignore the lingering pain of the curse.

"You're mental," says Michael, shaking his head.

Anthony raises an eyebrow. "This from the bloke that got beaten just last week for, what was it? Oh yes, 'selectively ignoring teacher's instructions according to their degree of stupidity'?"

"In my defense," Michael says smiling, "I don't think Amycus got any of that."

"Of course he didn't, he's daft as a mule," Terry adds. "He punishes anyone who says something he doesn't understands."

"Which should be enough for the three of you to stop making him look like a fool," says a new voice.

Lavender Brown stands behind them, hands poised at the hips and a grim look on her face.

"We're being told off on recklessness by a Gryffindor!" Michael exclaims in mock horror.

"It's the end of days," Terry says, mater-of-factly. "It's one of the seven signs."

"Don't mind them," Anthony tells her, smiling. "They're idiots, they just hide behind big words to confuse everyone."

"We heard that, Goldstein!"

"It just seems useless," says Lavender. "Did you see Neville this morning? They broke his nose and wouldn't let him go to the Hospital Wing. Parvati had to fix it and it breaks again every time he breathes too loud."

Anthony frowns. "Padma is pretty decent at healing spells, you should tell him to let her have a look." He pauses for a moment and takes a good look at Lavender's worried gaze. "It's our way of having some leverage," he tries to explain.

She looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We," Anthony says, signaling his two friends as well, "have a tendency to over think, me especially, and sometimes we don't like where that thinking gets us. As we see it, we'll get punished anyway. It might as well be on our terms."

"I just hate this," she says, sadly.

Anthony puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

* * *

"I'm not unemployed anymore," Anthony announces in the middle of lunch.

Michael and Terry stare at him. "Well" Michael prompts.

"I have a plan."

"And that makes you employed?" Terry asks.

"Just because you got that translation job at the Ministry doesn't give you the right to be skeptical," Anthony says.

"And it makes you a ministry slave instead of cool and free like Tony and me." Michael grins. "Well, me, at least."

"Do you want to know my plan?" Anthony asks, annoyed.

Terry smiles. "By all means, share."

"I'm starting a newspaper."

The other two look at him, astonished.

"A newspaper?" Michael repeats. "What's wrong with the Prophet?" He winces. "Don't answer that, stupid question, I know."

"I have several chronicles already," continues Anthony. "They need editing but it's good material so far."

Terry suddenly understands. "The ones you wrote"

"In Hogwarts, yes," Anthony confirms. "People need to know about what happened and the Prophet and Rita Skeeter are doing nothing but turning everything into a mockery."

"That's a lot of work, Tony." Michael sounds amazed.

"I figure we'll star small. A weekly paper at first with the chronicle, current events and an interview."

"Who's we?" asks Terry.

"Lee Jordan is on board." Anthony brushes the hair from his eyes. "He's keeping Potterwatch on but he wants to do this as well. He'll be covering current events and helping with contacts. He got me my first interview already."

Michael makes an impatient gesture with his hand. "Someone good?"

Anthony gives a self-satisfied smile. "Minister Shakelbolt."

Michael whistles impressed. "The Prophet better watch out."

"Do you have a name yet?" Terry asks.

"We're still working on it."

"As long as it's not Potter something" Michael grumbles.

Anthony gives him a look. "Like I would let my newspaper be named something like that."

* * *

When he opens his eyes the first thing that he notices is that the lights are too bright. He winces and shuts them back. The second is that he's surrounded by people.

"You're an incorrigible idiot," someone says and it takes way too long for Michael to recognize Anthony's voice.

He doesn't get to ask what's going on because everything hurts, his back especially, it burns, and his chest stings and his head is throbbing.

"Don't try to move." Another voice. Terry. And a hand is pressed firmly but gently on his chest. "You'll reopen your wounds."

Then he remembers. The first year girl chained in the dungeons, crying.

The Carrows weren't happy.

"Is he awake?"

"He stopped bleeding."

Morag and Padma.

"He is. Get the lights. They are too bright for him."

Michael smiles at Anthony's words.

"You can open them now," Terry assures him.

Slowly, Michael opens his eyes. It's dark now and he blinks as his eyes focus slowly on the people around him. "Welcoming party?" he tries to say but his voice breaks.

Right, all that screaming.

Terry rolls his eyes. "At least we know his brain is fine, or as fine as it was before."

Michael gives Terry a halfhearted glare and then notices the unwashed hair and red eyes. Anthony looks as if he hasn't slept in days and they both have bruises that Michael is sure werent there before he before.

"What happened," he whispers. His throat hurts as he speaks.

Terry and Anthony share a look before Anthony says, "We tried to get you."

Michael's eyes widen. "And I'm the idiot?"

Terry grins. "Always."

"Our idiot," Anthony adds.

Michael gives them a weak smile and feel himself drift to sleep.

* * *

"Auror?" Terry asks, as soon as Michael walks through the door.

They are waiting for him in Anthony's living room. Terry is standing by the door and Anthony is sitting in a chair, half a glass of firewhiskey on the table beside him.

Michael sighs. He had hoped to save this conversation for the morning but there's no helping it now. "I've thought about it," he says and closes the door behind him.

"No, you haven't. If you had you wouldn't be standing here telling us you are doing something so incredibly stupid," continues Terry, standing face to face with Michael. He isn't happy.

"It's not stupid. What we did wasn't stupid," Michael argues.

"Yes, what we _did_," Anthony says, finally speaking. "And haven't we done enough?" He raises his left hand subtly. Three fingers are missing, the hand and - Michael knows - large part of the arm is scarred, covered in ugly burn marks.

"Tony, I'm not telling you to go back, neither of you," Michael glances at Terry. "It's just something I have to do."

"You have marks on your back, burn scars on your chest, a scar from your neck down to your collarbone from a curse that had you almost bleeding to death," Terry says, somber. "I held you while you bled so don't think of telling me you didn't do enough."

"It's not about that," Michael speaks, quietly, feeling suddenly drained. It was a long day. He's still tired from the Auror tests and this wasn't what he was hoping in meeting his mates for a drink. "It's what I need to do now."

"Funny, that. You always said you wanted to charm brooms." Anthony's voice can't be less amused.

Michael sits heavily on the living room sofa. He unbuttons his robes and watches as Terry takes one of the empty chairs. "How did you know?" Michael asks and knows immediately it's the wrong thing to say.

"I had my interview with Shakelbolt today." Anthony's voice is like ice. "He let it slip."

"Who else was there?" asks Terry, unimpressed. "I would expect Potter."

Michael nods. "Yes, Ron Weasley too. And Megan Jones, Katie Bell and Eddie Carmichael."

"How did you do?" Terry asks but his tone is less than friendly.

"Alright, I think. Can I have some of that, Tony?" Michael asks, gesturing to the firewhiskey.

Anthony summons a cup, uses his wand to pour Michael a drink. "You will get in," Anthony says. "Shakelbolt told me all about it today for my article. They need Aurors and they are willing to get you all through a fast paced program because you fought in the final battle. He says you have experience. You will be expected to be out on assignments as soon as in two months, two months!"

The drink tastes bitter but Michael takes a generous swig before speaking. "We'll be partnered with experienced Aurors. They need help now. There are many Death Eaters still around. It is a critical time."

"We know, Michael." Terry suddenly sounds tired. "But why must it be you again? We've done our part. Let those who didn't fight do theirs now."

Michael locks eyes with his friends. "I'm not done. Please, I have to do this."

It takes a long moment but eventually both Anthony and Terry give him a resigned nod.

* * *

Terry grunts and bites hard on the rag stuffed on his mouth as Michael pops the bone back into place.

"This is medieval," Padma complains but sets on fixing the break and any other smaller injuries.

"You were the one who said you couldn't fix it unless it was in place," Michael points out while Anthony gets a glass of water for Terry.

Terry feels a tear slide down his cheek and wipes it quickly with is good hand, before taking the rag out and throwing it away. "That hurt," he declares, panting.

Anthony hands him the glass of water and Terry drinks gratefully, his arm still aches wickedly.

"What did you expect? Amycus plummeted you with a chair before he threw you across the Great Hall, twice. I'm surprised you're still standing," Padma says.

"Or lying wounded, to be more precise," Anthony comments.

"He overreacted," Terry says.

Michael rolls his eyes. "Like they are capable of anything but overreacting."

"Yelling about Potter's stunts right in front of them. Really, Boot, I figured you would have more sense," Padma huffs.

"You don't know him very well, do you?" Michael asks.

At the same time Terry says, "It was a dragon, how could I not?"

"Not that this isn't entertaining," Anthony interrupts, "but I think we have a present matter to attend to, quickly."

"Right," Michael says, his expression turning worried.

"Care to enlighten me?" Terry requests.

"We're leaving," Michael explains, helping Terry up.

Terry bites his lip as a wave of pain rushes through his arm. "The room?" he asks with a wince.

"Yes. We've overstayed our welcome, I'm afraid." Anthony has three satchels ready on his shoulders "They were already giving Michael hostile looks and with your latest stunt I think it's best we follow the Gryffindor's example and take our leave."

"Hastily, I presume?" Terry checks.

"Most definitely," Anthony agrees.

"Take care," Michael tells Padma as he helps Terry through the common room door. "Don't miss us too much," he adds just before the door closes.

They are spotted halfway through. Alecto yells at them to stop and Anthony barely gets a shield up before a spell hits it. They have to run and though Michael tries to support him Terry forces himself to ignore the pain and push forward.

Anthony shoots a spell and Alecto falls behind but it won't stop her for long. They run, hearing her insults behind them.

By the time they make it to the corridor Amycus has joined her and Anthony barely has time to get the door to appear before the Carrows round the corner.

Neville greets them with an amused smile.

Behind him Ravenclaw banners join the Gryffindor ones.

* * *

"Those robes don't suit you one bit," Terry declares, looking at Michael up and down.

"I think you've mentioned it before," Michael says. "Once, twice, twenty-seven times"

"Well, they don't." Terry shrugs.

Michael smiles. "You just don't like that they are Auror robes."

"And way too dark." Terry adds.

"Can we focus on my grand day instead of Mike's robes for once?" Anthony asks, handing his friends a glass of champagne.

"Sorry," Terry says, sheepishly and then raises his glass. "To Tony and his amazing newspaper."

"To not being unemployed," Michael proposes.

"To Harry Potter giving me an exclusive interview for my next issue." Anthony grins.

"To Mike's ugly robes and his apparently tolerable relationship with Potter," Terry pipes in.

"To Terry's boring job as a Ministry slave." Michael gives Terry a cheeky look.

"To my best mates ignoring that today is supposed to be all about me," Anthony says, drily.

"To the first issue of The Observer." Terry raises his glass higher.

"To Tony," Michael adds.

Anthony smiles. "To us."

* * *

"So this is it," Terry says, glancing at his watch.

Michael tightens his hold on his wand. "Apparently."

Anthony takes a deep breath. "Not exactly how I thought it would be but you can't plan for everything."

"You better be talking about the weather," Michael threatens. "Because if you're talking about dying I'll be forced to hex you before the battle even starts."

"I'll help," Terry agrees.

"I was actually referring to the hour," Anthony explains. "A night battle is so clich."

The floor rumbles. The Death Eaters are launching their attack against the school's shields.

"I guess that's our cue," Terry says.

Anthony readies his wand. "Time to show them what the smartest in the school can do."

Michael smiles and poises his wand, ready for a spell. He grins at his two friends and winks. "See you at the other end."

* * *

- The End -


End file.
